


Four Drink Gina

by HarryJamesPeralta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryJamesPeralta/pseuds/HarryJamesPeralta
Summary: Four Drink Gina is trying to get in Rosa’s pants, but Rosa is too gentlemanly for that.





	Four Drink Gina

“We should stop,” Rosa whispered pulling away from Gina slowly. The other woman was panting harshly and Rosa’s head was spinning.

“Why should we?” Gina asked half complaining.

“You’re drunk and I’m not going to take advantage of you,” Rosa whispered, “kissing is as far as I go with drunk people unless we’re both drunk and pre established consent for sex.”

“You’re such a fucking gentleman Diaz,” Gina groaned leaning back on the sofa. “You could be having a killer orgasm right now but instead you’re being a damn gentleman.”

“I like to think I’m doing right by you, I’ll kiss you all you want though,” Rosa said licking her lips lightly. Gina didn’t need any more convincing. She moved gracefully for a drunk girl, climbing into Rosa’s lap and kissing her forcefully.

Gina’s lips. Gina’s tongue. Gina’s body pressed against mine in ways that should be illegal. The face Gina is making while she attempts to put my hand down her pants. Gina’s sweaty hair. The scent of sex even though we’re just kissing.

They had been making out for what felt like hours, Gina had given up trying to get Rosa to move past kissing and had taken to grinding lightly against Rosa and letting out tiny whimpers every so often. “Gina, let’s just go to bed.” Rosa groaned. She needed to sleep and stop kissing Gina before things went too far.

———

The morning light streaming through the window was what Rosa woke to, and a groan from a probably hung over Gina Linetti in her bed. “Four-Drink-Gina wanted to bone but I told her I would only bone her sober,” Rosa said gruffly after Gina asked her why she was asleep in Rosa’s bed her shirt untucked and ruffled her pants unzipped and unbuttoned but everything in place otherwise.

“Rosa Diaz, that is so gentlemanly,” Gina’s voice was soft and melodic and beautifully strong.

“You seemed less impressed with my gentlemanly manor last night,” Rosa teased gently, she bit her lip glancing Gina up and down wanting nothing more than for sober Gina to want sex as badly as Four-Drink-Gina.

“Four-Drink-me is a terrible human, I’m sorry if I made things weird,” Gina mumbled apologetically.

“You didn’t make it weird,” Rosa promised, “two-drink-rosa was extremely into you, but had her wits about her to know you were too drunk.”

“How does sober Rosa feel about Sober-Gina?” Gina asked biting her bottom lip slightly.

“Sober Rosa is about eighty seven percent turned on,” Rosa responded with a smirk. Gina flushed slightly and before Rosa chickened out she leaned forward in bed pressing a tender kiss to Gina’s lips. She pulled back and glanced Gina up and down, her eyes were closed her mouth slightly open. After a moment when Rosa didn’t kiss her again she whispered.

“I imagined you being a very take charge and rough kind of woman.” Rosa felt herself flush but Gina’s eyes were still closed lightly her bottom lip settling between her teeth.

“I can be rough and take charge if that is what you want.” Rosa responded. Gina shook her head immediately.

“I want the real Rosa Diaz, however she normally is in bed, we can experiment with role playing another ti—“ Rosa leaned forward capturing Gina’s lips tenderly again. The kiss was chaste and as sweet as ice cream in the summertime. Rosa could feel Gina’s mouth move against hers slowly. Rosa scooted closer to Gina their bodies meeting as tenderly as their lips. Gina let out a soft moan against Rosa’s lips as she felt the heat of Rosa against her. As she moaned Rosa deepened the kiss her tongue brushing over Gina’s bottom lip and then meeting Gina’s tongue. Rosa broke the kiss, “how come I never noticed your tongue ring?” She asked almost scandalized.

“You’re not that observant, detective.” Gina answered teasingly. Rosa felt something shift in her and moved back in capturing Gina’s lips quickly, the innocence of her last kiss forgotten as their tongues began a fierce battle. Rosa found her hands working to unbutton Gina’s untucked shirt quickly her fingers splaying out across Gina’s tight stomach earning a sweet sound from the back of Gina’s throat. Rosa broke the kiss, but before Gina could complain about it her teeth scraped Gina’s earlobe harshly causing the other woman to moan harshly her breath catching in her throat. “Fuck,” Gina groaned Rosa’s lips and teeth on her earlobe and throat probably leaving marks.

“Are you sure you’re okay with continuing,” Rosa asked as she pulled away moments later. Gina had shrugged off her shirt the rest of the way. Gina nodded, but Rosa didn’t resume. “Gina, I need a verbal yes of you’re okay with us having sex.” She told Gina.

“Good God Rosa, yes, I want to have sex with you, are you okay with the sex that is about to happen?” Gina bit out frustrated that Rosa’s hands has left her body, they were just getting in a good grove. Rosa has lost her sleep shirt at some point leaving the taller woman in just a pair of boxers, Gina’s pants were completely off but she was still clad in an enticing black pair of panties and a very sensible bra. Rosa climbed on top of Gina straddling her hips before leaning down and pressing a fast kiss to her lips, then her jaw, her throat and then moving to whisper in her ear.

“I want nothing more than to have amazing sex with you and that tongue ring,” Rosa whispered before leaning down to kiss Gina again. Gina however had different plans, in one twist and a simple maneuver she was on top of Rosa Rosa’s knees still on either side of her hips. Gina leaned down capturing Rosa’s lips in a bruising kiss. Gina’s hands wandered deliciously one of them moving to Rosa’s exposed chest twisting a nipple hard enough to cause Rosa to cry out against Gina’s lips. Gina thrusted her hips against Rosa and in the position they were in Gina let a small moan escape her lips the friction of thrusting against Rosa intensifying how turned on she already was. Gina tore her lips from Rosa’s leaving the taller Latina under her gasping for air as she moved her lips down Rosa’s body stopping for a few moments to suck and bite Rosa’s breasts. When Gina’s lips reached the waistband of Rosa’s boxers Rosa’s fingers tangled in her thick hair. Gina and Rosa moved quickly sliding Rosa’s underwear off easily and Gina continuing her slow mouth dance down Rosa’s exquisite body.

Gina paused, her mouth hovering over Rosa’s glistening sex, she glanced up at the Latina whose breathing was ragged and never expected to hear the whimper from Rosa’s throat.

“Please,” Rosa breathed out, her fingers tightening in Gina’s thick hair. Gina smirked slightly before moving in kissing and biting Rosa’s thighs causing her legs to fall open further. Gina’s tongue swiped up Rosa’s slit her tongue ring catching on her swollen clitoris causing Rosa to curse and her other hand to twist in her hair. Gina’s skilled tongue had Rosa cumming in minutes Rosa’s hips thrusting against Gina’s mouth. Mid orgasm two of Gina’s fingers thrust into Rosa’s core twisting expertly and thrusting hard and fast not giving her a single moment to catch her breath as she came again. “Fuck,” Rosa breathed out as she tried to catch her breath. Gina worked her way up Rosa’s body kissing the other woman lightly so she could taste herself on Gina’s lips. Gina let out a joyous laugh as Rosa flipped them and stripped Gina of her clothing quickly her bra and panties joining the rest of her clothes half off the bed. Rosa wasted no time, Gina’s light laughter driving her forward.

“Oh fuck,” Gina’s laughter stopped instantly as Rosa’s fingers worked into Gina hard. Her fingers hooking inside of the other woman as she brought her lips to Gina’s. Gina was moaning into her mouth wantonly Rosa let out a small moan of her own still tasting herself on Gina’s tongue. Less than five minutes later Gina came on Rosa’s hand and Rosa made a show of licking her fingers clean and then kissing Gina again.

“We’re doing this again,” Rosa told her gruffly.

“Right now?” Rosa felt her body twitch.

“I was thinking like tonight or tomorrow or something,” she told Gina. “Can I tell you a secret?” Rosa asked. Gina nodded encouragingly. “You’re the first person to go down on me.” Gina smirked and kissed Rosa innocently.

“That’s cute, now wrap your arm around me and let’s go back to bed,” Gina mumbled resting her head against the tall Latina’s chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Rosa is all about consent.
> 
> HarryJamesPeralta is a glutton for reviews. They’re not sorry.


End file.
